Say It
by rainbowsonlou
Summary: "W-what?" He asked, staring at me with a small blush on his face. "You heard me, don't pretend you didn't. Just get the rejection over with," I told him, sighing and looking off to the side. "Now why would I do that?" He turned my face with his hand so I would look at him. "Maybe because you don't love me back, Kyo?"
1. Chapter One

"Olivia! How was school?" I looked up to see my Uncle Shigure. He smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"It was fine, nothing exciting happened today," I shrugged as I hugged him. He hugged me back and we let go soon after. "Did you write more of your novel today?"

"Yes, I got a few more pages done. I see Yuki is still ignoring me," Shigure looked over sadly at Yuki, his younger cousin, who was walking back home alone. Yuki and I were related because he and Shigure were cousins, but I don't think there's anything to call your uncle's cousin. Yuki was like a brother to me, none the less.

"Yuki will get over it eventually, trust me," I told my Uncle as I waved goodbye to him as we parted ways. Shigure was headed to get some take-out food for tonight. I had convinced him a few nights ago to do this once Yuki and I left school so that way we wouldn't have to worry about it later. You see, Shigure isn't the best cook, but he certainly doesn't have many great recipes he could use. Yuki, well, he burns everything. The kitchen is so full of trash and other things that I can't even get in there. "Yuki! Wait up!"

"Oh, sorry, Miss French, my mind has been wandering and I seemed to have wandered with it," Yuki smiled at me.

"Yuki, for the last time, if you call me 'Miss French', I'll put a scorpion in your pants. Please, just call me Olivia," I smiled back at him as we walked home together.

"Alright, Olivia. You know I use it to show my respect for you," Yuki glanced at me.

"I know, Yuki. I appreciate it, but when you call me that it makes me feel older," I patted his arm.

"Is Shigure still oblivious as to what he did?" Yuki changed the subject. I pursed my lips together, thinking about how to answer.

"He sort of is, actually. He just knows what he said upset you, but he doesn't know why," I shrugged. Yuki just nodded, saying no more. We walked home in silence, content with our conversation, though it was short lived. The rest of the day was uneventful, as it always was. We just ate dinner, Yuki and I did our homework, and we went to bed.

"Good morning, Olivia," Shigure woke me up gently. He smiled at me once he saw my eyes open.

I smiled back, "Good morning Uncle." Shigure nodded and left, leaving me to get ready for school. I did a normal daily routine any other person would do, and went downstairs. I passed the door and saw the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Looking to the side of them, I saw the cat too. I smiled, both the cat of the Chinese Zodiac and I would love this. You see, I have a special reason for loving this cat.

"It's dry. You can take it up to your room if you would like," Shigure popped up from behind me. Nodding, I took it and put it on my windowsill. I stood there and admired it for a moment, smiling.

"Olivia, are you ready to go to school?" Yuki asked me, standing in my doorway. I nodded and grabbed my bag and we both walked downstairs.

"You were born in the year of the dog, I knew there was something I liked about you besides your pretty fa-" Shigure was saying to a girl in Yuki's and my class. He was cut of by Yuki hitting on the head with his bag.

"Please forgive my cousin, Miss Honda, he's a bit of a flirt but he's harmless. In general, it's usually best to ignore him," Yuki apologized to the girl. Oh yeah, she was Tohru Honda. Her mom died only a few months ago. What is she doing on Sohma property?

"Uncle Shigure! I thought you were better than this!" I playfully scolded him, swatting at his head.

"Ow! Ow!" Shigure whined. "What do you have in that bag, a dictionary?" Shigure looked up at Yuki once Tohru was done freaking out over 'Prince Yuki'.

"No, I have two of them," Yuki stated.

"So, you're one of Yuki's and Olivia's classmates from school. Let's start again, I'm Shigure, Yuki's older and much less violent cousin, and Olivia's uncle," Shigure raised a hand at Tohru.

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you," Tohru smiled at him.

"So what brings you to our home, Tohru?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know, I live nearby."

"You do?" Yuki asked her.

"Where at?" I added.

"Right," Tohru said and blushed awkwardly as our stares. "Okay, I think I'll just be going now, it was nice to meet you."

"Wait, Miss Honda," Yuki called. Tohru turned around and looked at him. "Why don't we walk to school together?" Tohru nodded and we were off.

"Bye Yuki! Bye Tohru! Have a great day at school! I love you Olivia! Don't get in trouble again!" Shigure waved at us.

"I love you too Uncle! I won't!" I shouted back to him. Once we were approaching the school, Yuki's fan club started...doing whatever it is they do.

"Yuki!" They shouted to try to get his attention as we passed them.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as the girls I was working with for our cooking class messed with the stew we were making. "You don't put wasabi in stew!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at what I was doing!" One of them apologized. The rest of them just tried to fix it but of course it wouldn't help.

"Well, as long as the rest of you follow the recipe and don't put anything not on the list in there, it may be okay," I shrugged. I looked at the stew pot just to see one girl who was zoning out putting a fish head in it.

"Rin! No! Now we'll never pass!" Another of the girls shouted. Rin, the girl who was zoning out came back to Earth and realized what she had done.

"I am so sorry guys! I really didn't mean to do that, I don't know why I did! Maybe we can take it out?" Rin looked at me hopefully. I bit my lip, knowing how gross it would be. I picked up the ladle and put it in the stew to try and find the fish head. Eventually I found it, and of course it was staring straight at me. I screamed on instinct, as I wasn't expecting the fish's head to actually be staring at me like that. The middle of it's face was facing me, so it was very creepy.

"Miss French! What is it?" The teacher asked, alarmed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause a commotion. I just wasn't expecting the head to be facing me like this," I smiled.

"Oh well, no harm done," The teacher assured me, sweat dropping and backing away.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. Thank you for getting it out so calmly," Rin smiled at me. I smiled back.

"It's alright, Rin. No need to apologize, really. May I ask what's on your mind?"

"Oh!" Rin was surprised. "Well, you see, my brother is leaving for college, and I was wondering how different it would be with him not around. He and I are very close, people mistake us for twins sometimes because of how much we look alike and understand each other. He hasn't even left yet and I miss him terribly."

"I'm so sorry, Rin. That's awful," I hugged her. She hugged me back and buried her face in my shoulder. "I'm an only child, but Yuki is like a brother to me, so I can only imagine how hard this must be for you. If it helps, I'm sure your brother misses you just as much as you miss him."

"It does help, thank you Olivia," Rin pulled back and smiled at me, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear, her red-brown eyes sparkling. "What are you doing after school tomorrow? I'd love it if you could come over to meet my brother before he leaves."

"I don't have any plans," I smiled back at her. "I would love to meet your brother."


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh, Yuki, Olivia," Tohru said as she walked towards us at our lockers.  
>"Hello Miss Honda," Yuki smiled at her.<br>"We sure bump into each other a lot, don't we?" I gave a small laugh.  
>"Um..i-if you don't mind me asking, do you want to walk home together?" Tohru asked. I grinned at her, she was a very nice and polite girl. Completely selfless, too.<br>"Of course," Yuki nodded. As we started to walk together, I looked at the scenery around us.  
>"Oh, Olivia?" Tohru got my attention.<br>"Yes?" I asked, looking at her.  
>"What happened in class today? You screamed," Tohru asked nervously. Did she think I was going to yell at her or something for bringing it up?<br>"Oh, well," I started, but Yuki caught me off.  
>"What happened? Are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you? Are you okay?" Yuki asked me, grabbing my hands and looking at them for cuts. Eventually he found a small one on my finger, from when I accidentally cut myself with a knife in class. It wasn't a big deal, it was a small cut and it barely hurt.<br>"Yuki, I'm fine," I laughed, pulling my hands out of his grip. "I screamed because a dead fish was staring at me after Rin, one of the girls I work with, dropped it in the stew. I had to get it out, so it surprised me when I got it out and it was staring at me.`So I screamed, it's no big deal Yuki. Oh, and I just sliced my finger on accident but don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"I'm telling Shigure," Yuki told me sternly. It really wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

"It was nice meeting your cousin and your uncle this morning, and those little Zodiac figures he made were really cute," Tohru changed the subject.

"Oh yes, I thought I overheard you say something about how there was a year of the cat," Yuki replied. I grinned, I like this girl. Sure, the Vietnamse Zodiac is more my thing, but the Sohma Cat surely would love to hear this. I wonder who's the cat anyway? Shigure doesn't let me near any of the Sohma family besides Yuki, himself, and Hatori. Well, he really just hasn't seen a reason to let me meet anybody.

"It's an idea I had when I was a kid, silly," Tohru blushed and looked down.

"Cats. Useless, foolish creatures," Yuki said as he and Tohru stopped walking. Obviously Yuki was thinking about the person who's the cat in the Chinese Zodiac, and forgot I was there. It still hurt none the less.

"Love you too, Yuki," I muttered as I kept my eyes trained to the ground as I walked home still, even faster. Once I got home, I opened the door and saw Shigure's smiling face. Once he saw my face, which probably showed as much depression as I was feeling, he sprang up and hugged me tightly.

"What happened, Olivia?" He asked me, stroking my hair as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Yuki made a careless remark about cats. Said they were useless and foolish cretures. Am I foolish, Uncle Shigure?" I asked, sniffling. Yuki was always so nice to me, this was the first time he had ever said something like that, so it hurt to know that's what he thought.

"No, not at all. You are one of the wisest people I know, and one of the best people too. Don't think too hard about what he said, it wasn't directed towards you at all. He does still hate the cat in the Sohma family, after all. He loves you and thinks of you as a sister. He'll apologize to you, I know he will. He would never want to hurt you," Shigure told me, kissing the top of my head. Shigure was more of a father to me than my real father, since my father was the one that sent me to live with Shigure and Yuki without telling me why or telling me goodbye.

Shigure, Yuki and I were taking a walk in the forest on our property, the two of them talking about food. Yuki had apologized once he got home, he really didn't mean to hurt me. So we were cool now. I was so going to tell the cat of the Sohma family about this if I ever meet the person. Sadly, as you can tell, I have never met the person.

"Hold up," Yuki suddenly said and stopped walking. Shigure and I looked to where he was looking and found Tohru walking into a tent. "Miss Honda?" The three of us went up to the tent and Tohru came out of it. We all stared at her and she stared back, before Shigure pointed and laughed at her. I scowled at him, was he this insensitive to people who aren't me?

"So, you've been living in that tent by yourself?" I asked her once we were all back home. Tohru came with us to explain why she was on our land. Tohru nodded.

"For how long?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"I don't know, just over a week?" Tohru answered.

"Well, that explains it," I nodded in understanding.

"All of this land is Sohma family property, it seemed strange to think that we suddenly have a new neighbor," Yuki explained for Tohru.

"I'm sorry, but please, can't I stay there a little while longer? It's only for a few more weeks, then I'll go. I don't have much money but I can pay you. Please let me stay?" Tohru pleaded.

"Those woods aren't too safe. You've got wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo prowling around. It's not a good idea for a girl to be living out there alone," Shigure finally came to his senses.

"So, you're done laughing?" I asked my uncle, making sure.

"Don't you worry about me! I'm already used to the bugs! And if I can stand up to them I can-" Tohru started in some sort of victorious pose, before falling.

"Ice! I'll get ice! It's..uhh.." Shigure and I both shouted, getting up and going for the kitchen. We opened the doors and saw just how much trash was in there.

"Huh, and you call the woods unsafe?" Tohru said, looking at it.

"Well, relatively speaking," Shigure made a point. He fell silent as we heard a wolf howling. My back instinctively arched, it scared me and caused my cat ears to pop up. Um..Don't ask. "There, you hear that? There's just been another landslide somewhere."

"Really? But, how do you know that?" Tohru asked.

"I guess you could say it's instinct," Shigure answered.

"Was it close?" Yuki and I asked him at the same time.

"Do you want some help?" I asked Yuki as he stepped onto the porch of the house. He was going to get Tohru's things, since the landslide had been on her tent. Now, she was resting in a spare room and Shigure was watching her.

"No, it's fine. You look tired, Olivia. Go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Yuki hugged me for a second before letting go and walking off towards Tohru's crushed tent. I smiled to myself before heading off to my room, getting dressed in my pajamas, wishing Uncle Shigure a nice night and heading off to bed.

"She's living with us now?" I asked my uncle the next morning. He nodded and grinned stupidly.

"She's our brand new housekeeper! Since you won't do any work," Shigure teased me.

"Hey! You want me to tell Tohru to leave and make you do it yourself?" I asked him, half joking, half serious.

"No, no. Please don't make me!" Shigure whined.

"What room is she staying in?" I asked him. He and I were at the table, both of us sitting across from each other.

"The room next to yours, is that okay?" Shigure straightened his kimono.

"That's perfect! She and I are going to be good friends, I'll make sure of it! She loves cats, so she'll love me!" I grinned, wiggling in excitment. "I'm going to go welcome Tohru to being my neighbor!"

"Be good," Shigure told me as I walked up the stairs. I walked in the room to see Yuki explaining how we didn't use this room for anything. Just then the ceiling started making noises.

"Spooky," I commented, walking up next to Tohru. Just then the ceiling fell through and a boy with red hair came down with it.

"Yo! Time to pay the piper, rat boy! I'm here to collect!" The boy said. I scooted closer to Yuki, so I was standing beside him. The boy glanced at me, and I blushed a bit. He had really nice eyes. They reminded me of Rin's eyes, only Rin's were more brown and this guy's were more red.

"Funny, I thought he'd send someone bigger," Yuki replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face. Or maybe your girlfriend is going to protect you?" The boy said.

"I am not Yuki's girlfriend nor will I ever be," I stated in a cold tone. The boy didn't say anything, just lunged for Yuki and I. Yuki pushed my head down so I could crawl away unharmed. Now I know why Yuki wanted me to learn martial arts.

"Wait, stop!" Tohru said and reached for the boy, only to trip on some ceiling parts and fall onto the boy. Yuki and the boy were both shocked and panicking. I understood why the minute the boy turned into...a cat!


	3. Chapter Three

"Yuki? Olivia? What was that crashing sound I heard? Kyo's not here, is he?" Shigure walked into the room. Who the heck was Kyo? Anyway, Tohru was apologizing to the cat, who is apparently the cat of the Chinese Zodiac. Well, at least he's cute. Even though I don't know him, I hope I get the chance to. Then, a ceiling piece fell onto Tohru's head so she fell onto both Shigure and Yuki.  
>"Shit," I mumbled. Tohru was freaking out, and she picked up the animals and ran downstairs. "Tohru, if there's a man down here and I trip and fall on him, cover his eyes and get him to leave."<br>"O-okay!" Tohru stopped in her freaking out to say this. Then she resumed freaking out. The post man came just as I walked up to Tohru, and of course, I tripped and fell onto the man. I sighed as I changed into a cute, fluffy white cat. I suppose I should be blonde, but I'm white so just whatever. Tohru listened to me and covered the man's eyes and once the smoke was gone and my clothes were not in his line of vision, Tohru removed her hand from his face. She gasped when she saw me.  
>"Cute animals," The post man said, ignoring what previously happened. "Here's your mail." Tohru resumed freaking out as Shigure in his dog form grabbed the mail with his mouth.<br>"Damn it! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse if you guys transformed too?!" The orange cat yelled at us. He turned to me. "And you! Why are you a cat?! I'm the cat!"  
>"Don't you dare try to blame this on us you stupid cat!" Yuki, in his rat form, yelled at the cat.<br>"CATS ARE NOT STUPID!" I yelled back at Yuki. I slapped him with my tail, not wanting to do any serious damage.  
>"Go ahead and say that again!" The cat growled at Yuki. I was standing beside the unfamiliar cat, understanding his rage at the moment.<br>"Stupid. Cat."  
>"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Both the cat and I shouted at Yuki, both of us ready to attack him.<br>"Cut it out! All of you!" Shigure intervened. "Anyway, it's too late for excuses. We might as well tell her the truth. Tohru, I'm a dog. Yuki here, he's a rat. That's Kyo, don't let his temper scare you. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder."  
>"So this is.. normal?" Tohru asked. Shigure explained his family curse to her. "Then, what about Olivia? There aren't two cats, are there?"<br>"No, there isn't. You see, Olivia Madison French-" Shigure started.  
>"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY FULL NAME!" I shrieked at him.<br>"Is the cat from the Vietnamse Zodiac. Her ancestors had the same sort of curse put on them. She doesn't know any of her distant relatives that have the same curse. She only knows the Sohmas. Oh, and, if you're wondering about her name, you see, my adopted sister was American, and she met Olivia's father when she went to America to visit. They named her something English, but she was born and raised here," Shigure ignored my input and finished his sentence. He then explained the few things like changing back and forth and so. I felt a tingling sensation and I knew I was going to change. Wanting to save Tohru, I went up to her and as we all changed back, I covered Tohru's eyes, my back facing the others.  
>"Tohru, I suggest you come with me upstairs unless you want to see things you have never wanted to see until marriage," I spoke calmly, not even caring. You see, this happened a lot to me when I was younger so I'm okay if I have to walk around naked for a minute or two, and so I'm not ashamed I'm a girl, a fully grown girl. Tohru nodded and I removed my hand from her eyes and she kept her eyes glued shut. By now the smoke was gone but I made no attention to the boys, for I didn't care if they looked or didn't look. I knew they wouldn't though, Shigure would definitely cover their eyes with his hands. I brought Tohru upstairs and sat her down on my bed. Her eyes were open now, and she was looking at all of the photos I had of Shigure, Yuki and I.<br>"You guys are really close, huh," Tohru commented as I got dressed. Once I was done, I walked to stand besides her.  
>"Yeah. They're my true family, since my real family has never been there for me," I told her. She gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged, not wanting to go into depth with it.<br>Tohru looked down at my black and white striped dress and exclaimed, "Oh! I love your dress! It looks really pretty on you!"  
>"Why thank you! You know, you look better in my clothes than I do," I told her. She was wearing my cargo pants and Yuki's old shirt he let me have after I dyed it pink. So not my fault.<br>"That's not true at all! I'm sure you look gorgeous in everything!" Tohru smiled at me.  
>"I like you, Tohru Honda. I hope we can be best friends!" I smiled back at her and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.<p>

So you like the cat from the Zodiac?" Shigure asked Tohru. Tohru nodded. "What's it like seeing the real thing?" Shigure pointed towards Kyo and I. Kyo and I were both sitting on the porch, exchanging glances and barely audible sentences. For such a bad tempered guy, he seemed to have no problem talking to me.  
>"Yeah! It's the cat from the Chinese Zodiac!" Tohru finally comprehended just who Kyo was. That sent me into a depression sort of thing, and I pulled my knees up to my chest and placed my head in them. Nobody ever cares about me, though apparently, Kyo says the same thing about himself.<br>"She seems to really like you," I muttered to Kyo. He just sighed, he obviously didn't want any attention from her. As Shigure went on to insult Kyo, I wondered if my uncle might be crazy. Oh wait. He IS crazy. As Kyo kept getting more mad by each passing moment, I started to pat his head. He said nothing and did nothing to stop me, but he was still mad at Shigure.

"Will you shut up?!" Kyo exploded at Shigure. "I told you, it's not my fault! If you wanna blame somebody, blame her. She shouldn't even be here!" Kyo pointed at Tohru.

"You're out of order," Yuki told him. "Who we choose to have in our house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here." That made it worse, and as if everything was happening in slow motion, I quickly moved in front of Tohru just in time. Kyo broke the table in half, and where Tohru previously was, one half of the table was crushing me.

"Olivia, are you okay?!" Shigure asked, getting up and pushing the table off me to reveal a long cut from a nail that was stuck in there on my leg. I merely nodded, and as Tohru and Shigure cleaned up my leg, Kyo was staring at me shocked, his eyes filled with regret. Yuki was obviously angered by this, since he actually did something and slapped Kyo. "I knew Kyo was reckless with his temper, but to act like this.."

"You're as stupid as ever and I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want. Only this time I won't hold back, and when I win, apologize to Olivia for almost killing her. That's the second time today she's almost died," Yuki unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"Okay, sissy boy!" Kyo growled and went to kick Yuki but Yuki ducked.

"No! Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed as she watched.

"Don't worry. This goes way back farther than just today. Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other," Shigure told Tohru as he wrapped the cut on my leg in a bandage wrap.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked Shigure, worried.

"No, it's okay. It'll all be over in a second," I answered for him, watching and smirking as Yuki kicked Kyo straight out of the house and onto the rocks.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back, you should've listened. Now go apologize to Olivia, right now," Yuki said in his normal monotone-like voice.

"He sent him flying," Tohru stated.

"Yuki, try not to destroy the house, okay?" Shigure asked Yuki.

"I really didn't mean to put him in the yard. He should learn to keep his guard up," Yuki answered. He walked over to me and looked at my leg. "Are you alright, Olivia?"

"I don't really know, as of right now it doesn't hurt but there's no pressure on it. I guess we'll find out later," I shrugged, standing up. As soon as I put pressure on my leg I realized it did hurt a lot, but I wasn't about to let it show. Just until Kyo realizes how much he hurt me even if it was on accident. As the others talked, I went up to Kyo as he got up. He tried to start running away, but I grabbed his shirt and held him back. Eventually he stopped resisting, and looked at me.

"How much does it hurt?" He asked, his hair covering his eyes as he looked at my leg.

I bit my lip, "A lot but it doesn't matter. You don't have to apologize, it was an accident after all. But you are incredibly dangerous with tables," I risked a grin at Kyo when he looked up and he slowly started to return it.

"How about in thanks for not forcing me to apologize and for sorry for hurting you anyway, I'll help you out with walking, since you don't seem like the kind of girl who would use a crutch to help her. I'll be your human crutch," Kyo teased me slightly. I laughed, thinking about what a human would look like if they were a crutch. That'd be..weird.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Now, come my human crutch! Take me to my room!" I said in a happy tone, causing Kyo to chuckle. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him as he helped me to the stairs, ignoring the looks and glares from the others. Once we got to the stairs, Kyo picked me up, seeing as there was no way I could get up the stairs by walking. I started laughing as he carried me, it just didn't seem normal for a ill-tempered guy like him to actually carry a girl to her room, with or without an injury. Kyo raised his eyebrows in questioning but I shook my head as I giggled at how cute he looked. Yes, he is a very attractive guy and I will never deny that!

"Well...that's...odd," Yuki commented from downstairs. Kyo and I were now in my room, from which we can hear everything that goes on downstairs. It's fun to spy! Once Kyo put me down, I grabbed his hand and made him sit with me on the window seat so we could listen together. Yes, it's a very big window and a big window seat.

"Kyo better be careful with my baby girl. If he breaks her heart..." Shigure trailed off.

"I'll kill him," Yuki and Shigure said darkly at the same time. Kyo looked scared for a moment, and to comfort him I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed and looked at me.

"Can they hear anything from your room?" Kyo asked.

"Only some loud noises, like whenever I fall, Yuki or Shigure come in here to make sure I didn't die," I chuckled. "If I jumped on my bed, they would be able to hear it."

"Feel like messing with them?" Kyo smirked. I nodded.

"Oh yeah," I smirked back. Kyo told me his plan and I agreed, and we both got to work. We were jumping on my bed (luckily it's jump-proof) and waited until we heard loud footsteps and yelling. I quickly ran to my door, locked it, and Kyo ran for me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into my bathroom, and I saw just how messy my bed was before Kyo closed the door and locked us in the bathroom. We listened as Shigure and Yuki pounded on my bedroom door, yelling things you do not want to hear. Needless to say, they thought Kyo and I were doing the 'nasty' or 'it' as some people call it.

"YOU TWO BETTER TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE OR I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" Shigure yelled. Kyo and I kept quiet, though we were holding back our laughter. I silently laughed so hard that I had to lean onto Kyo to keep me from falling onto the floor. Soon my door was broken down and I heard all of them (even Tohru) scream as they saw my bed. Cue more pounding on the bathroom door.

"Go away! Kyo and I are just having some fun!" I yelled at them, winking at Kyo as he unlocked the door and the others toppled in. To mess with them even further, Kyo and I were panting and I was straighting my clothes and he was fixing his hair.

"Oh, hey guys," Kyo said through pants. He winked at me before walking out, and I giggled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE ONLY 16!" Shigure went on to lecture me and when he called me stupid, I teared up a bit.

"That stupid cat," Yuki mumbled. With my superior cat hearing, I heard it.

"Thanks Yuki, I guess he and I are both stupid cats then!" I snapped at him before pushing my way through the door. "Oh, and we were just messing with you guys. Do you trust me that little?!" I stormed out of my room and went to the roof.

"You know, you're missing school," Kyo told me. Yes, he was on the roof too. I sighed and sat next to him.

"They don't trust me at all, or you for that matter," I whispered.

"They just don't want to see you do something you aren't ready for, or they just don't want me near such a lovely girl," Kyo told me. "They do trust you, they just don't trust me. Why would they? I haven't done much to earn their trust. Not like I want to earn that damn rat's trust."

"Think you'll have to go to school with Yuki, Tohru and I?" I grinned at him. Knowing my uncle, he surely would make Kyo go.

"I hope not," Kyo grumbled.

"Hey, it's not that bad. You'll probably have a fan club like Yuki," I poked Kyo's cheek.

"Of course he has a fan club," Kyo rolled his eyes.

"I'm home!" I giggled as I walked home from Rin's house the next day. She and I had a lot of fun. We baked a cake! I met her brother, they looked very similar. They had the same eyes, but his hair was lighter than Rin's. He's a very sweet guy. Oh, so yesterday I made up with Shigure and Yuki. Tohru was oblivious but apologized for nothing, so anyway everything's all good. "Where's my human crutch?"

"You're back," Kyo stated as he walked in the room. I nodded.

"Where were you?" Kyo asked, probably wondering why I was so happy.

"At my new best friend's house! Her name is Rin! You guys have a very close eye color!" I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Don't you take a single bite. Get out," Yuki said darkly to Shigure after he told us Kyo was going to be going to our school and living with us.

"I had a feeling you'd be upset," Shigure said. They all kept on talking, while I zoned out. I heard how Kyo disappeared on them 4 months ago. That's funny. I've lived here for four months, so how did I not meet him before? Maybe he left before I came.


	4. Chapter Four

"I wonder if he could tell us about Yuki!"  
>"He's so cute!"<br>"Not as cute as Yuki!"  
>"Where is he?"<br>"Oh! I think he's amazing! Oh wow! Oh my goodness!"  
>"What do you think? Is he really Prince Yuki's cousin?"<br>"I'll bet he knows everything about him!"  
>Kyo was currently being mobbed by Yuki's fan club. They were all fawning over him and Yuki, and Yuki wasn't even in the room! I stood and watched Kyo get ticked off by the girls with Tohru and her two friends, Hana and Uo.<br>"Poor Kyo," Tohru said. "He looks so scared."  
>"More like annoyed," I shrugged.<br>"They are the same," Hana commented. When Tohru, Uo and I turned to look at her, Hana explained. "His electric signals are exactly the same as Yuki's. I don't know, but there's something about them that's almost inhuman."  
>"Hana, that's just rude," Uo chuckled. "Uh, hey, question. So this new guy, is really your cousin or what?" Uo asked Yuki as he walked inside the classroom.<br>"Yes, that is the rumor going around. I'd prefer to leave it at that," Yuki answered.  
>"Hey, I thought we were talking," A fan girl said to Kyo as he got up and started to walk away. "Wait, come back!" The fan girl said as she grabbed Kyo's arm. Next thing I knew, he grabbed her arm and flipped her over so she was face down on the floor, Kyo holding her arm up behind her. "what are you doing?!"<br>"Oh! Kyo, I don't think that's a good idea!" Tohru exclaimed.  
>"Definitely a bad idea," I added.<br>"Get off me! Let me go!" The fan girl shrieked.  
>"Hey, what did she do to you?!" Another fan girl asked him.<br>"Leave me alone!" Kyo shouted, before opening a window and jumping out of it. He landed perfectly on his feet, like a cat should.  
>"Amazing! That proves it! He's definitely related to Prince Yuki!" A fan girl with ponytails said.<br>"I can't believe he jumped," Another fan girl said.  
>"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me? I did just get my arm ripped off," The fan girl Kyo attacked said through tears.<br>"That was hysterical," Uo laughed. "He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath." As she said this, I turned to see Yuki leave the classroom. I followed him, knowing he would go after Kyo. Yuki turned to look at me, and sighed. He didn't say or do anything to make me go back, though.  
>"Hey," Yuki and I said once we found Kyo. He had stopped running by now and was sitting, catching his breath.<br>"What were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that?" Yuki asked him, though he knew the answer; Kyo was not thinking. "Think, if you act like an idiot, I'm the one who's going to hear about it."  
>"Serves you right. Why do you want to go to a school with all these crazy, giggling girls anyway?" Kyo asked Yuki, looking at the ground.<br>"I suppose you think I live my life in fear about being transformed. Akito, he thought I should attend and all boy's academy too. Which is why I came here, to get away from him and out of that house," Yuki answered.  
>"What do you know? You're a spoiled little rat. You want out, fine. But as for me, I'm going to prove once and for all that I'm better than you! And then I'm going to take my place as a true member of this family! I'm not gonna be left out any more!" Kyo yelled, going for Yuki. I heard small footsteps and turned to see Tohru.<br>"Tohru," I said softly, walking over to her. "Kyo's in a bad mood, I think you should go back to class. Yuki and I can take care of him, alright?"  
>"Alright," Tohru nodded. "Be sure to tell me everything that happens later on! I'd hate to say something to any of you and get you guys mad!" I nodded back to Tohru, and watched her walk away.<br>"Do you hear me rat boy?" Kyo yelled in Yuki's face. I didn't think before I did this, but I tackled Kyo to get him to stop. I wasn't expecting him to actually end up on the ground, I thought he'd have his guard up. Surprisingly enough, he and I were both on the ground, well, I was almost lying on top of him.  
>"Oopsies, sorry! I didn't mean to tackle you so hard! But if you fight with Yuki on school grounds and you get caught, you'll be in huge trouble!" I told Kyo. He pushed me off of him and stood up.<br>"Shut up! Who do you think you are?! This is between me and him! It's got NOTHING to do with you! You stupid little girl! From now on, just stay the hell away from me!" Kyo yelled at me. Whoa. Wasn't expecting that. So he goes from somehow being calmer around me one day to being angrier around me the next? He's got some...issues.  
>"Okay," I said simply, standing up and walking away. I glanced at Yuki, and saw the anger in his eyes. "He hates me, there's all it is to it, he really hates me." I sighed as I walked back to class, keeping my eyes trained on the ground.<br>"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked up just in time to see Rin before I walked into her. I stopped walking and gave a small sigh and a small smile.  
>"Hey," I replied. "Shouldn't you be in class?"<br>"I got worried when I didn't see you, I saw you earlier so I knew you were here so I came looking for you! Are you alright?" Rin asked, giving me a small hug.  
>"Sort of," I answered. "The new guy and I seemed like we were friends but he just yelled at me so I don't know. I'm pretty sure he hates me." I hugged Rin back.<br>"Aw, he doesn't seem like the kind of person that can hate you. You're one of the people everybody loves automatically. I'm sure he was just in a bad mood. If you thought you were friends, you probably were. Guys are idiots, you know," Rin told me, smiling at me as we pulled away from the hug. I smiled back. Rin had the type of personality where she could just say hello and your day would be better. I'm glad I can already call her my best friend.  
>"Thanks Rin, it's good to know you're here for me. Hey, think you can come over to my house today? My uncle really wants to meet my new best friend," I grinned at her. Rin nodded frantically, she really wanted to see what it was like living with the prince of our high school and not caring that he was so popular. Rin was like Uo, Hana, Tohru and I. She didn't care much about Yuki, since she didn't judge people based on appearances. She thought that fan girls and fan clubs were stupid, since it doesn't really attract a guy when he knows that you know pretty much everything about him.<br>"Of course! You know I've been dying to!" Rin nudged me as we started to walk back to class. I thought I heard footsteps behind us, so I looked back and saw Yuki, smiling at the two of us. I smiled back, he was happy I found such a good friend.

"We're home!" Yuki and I said as we walked in the house. Rin was in awe at the beauty of the house, as she kept mumbling 'beautiful, beautiful, it's so beautiful'.  
>"Rin's here too!" I smiled at my Uncle as Yuki and I opened the door to his office. I saw Kyo sulking and he quickly moved out of view.<br>"Wonderful! Where's Tohru?" Shigure asked, noticing she wasn't with us.  
>"She's working, Yuki said he might pick her up," I answered. Rin came to my side and smiled once she saw my Uncle.<br>"So this is the lovely Rin I've heard so much about!" Shigure smiled at Rin. "I'm Olivia's uncle, Shigure Sohma. Please just call me Shigure."  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shigure. I'm Rin Kazachima. Is the idiot Kyo here by any chance?" Rin was very polite with Shigure. I'm surprised he wasn't being a pervert, because he loved 'high school girls'. He even had his own little song for them. Maybe he wasn't being his normal self because he didn't want to scare off my first friend? Let's go with that guess.<br>"Why, yes, he's behind me on the porch," Shigure pointed to the direction Kyo was in.  
>"Not another fan girl!" Kyo complained. "Why'd you tell her? She's probably gonna try to hug me!" Kyo growled at Shigure, throwing a book at his head.<br>"Excuse me for a moment," Rin said, grabbing Kyo by the arm and dragging him outside the house. I walked over to the porch and watched as Rin shook Kyo back and forth yelling at him. I couldn't tell what she was yelling, but Kyo actually looked scared.

"Bye Rinny!" I exclaimed, waving to her as she walked inside her house. I walked her back to her house, not wanting any weirdos around to go after her. If they went after me, well, most guys aren't exactly cat lovers. As I walked back home, the night sky was clear and I could see all the stars. I was walking through the woods when I heard footsteps behind me. I froze, was I about to meet a real weirdo? The footsteps stopped behind me and I knew I was in trouble. Going on instinct, I turned around and threw a punch at the person. It didn't affect them much. I looked and saw it was Kyo. He turned around to start walking away. "Kyo! I'm sorry... I didn't know it was you. I mean, how could I? You could've said something before I punched you! Then again, you didn't know I was going to do that, so."  
>"Quit babbling. If you've got something to say, say it," Kyo told me in a harsh tone. Ouch.<br>"I- um. Kyo?" I asked.  
>"What?" It was clear he was annoyed.<br>"I actually don't know what to say," I admitted, looking at the ground. I mean, I already apologized, what more could I do? Apologize for making him yell at me? For him hating me?  
>"Then don't say anything!" Kyo snapped. I pursed my lips together and turned to walk away. Kyo grabbed my wrist before I could, though. "Wait. Say or don't say whatever you want. And you don't have to, you know, stay away. Just hit me again if you're angry!"<br>"There's a difference between angry and hurt, Kyo. I get that you're trying to apologize so thank you for that. Look, I think you're a great person and I want to be friends with you, but if you don't then it's fine. Hate me or don't hate me, it's your choice," I told him. I looked back at him and saw he had a light blush on his face.  
>"Come on, let's go back," Kyo said, dropping my wrist and walking ahead of me. I stood there for a moment, realizing I became slightly upset when he let go of my wrist.<p>

"So you gave Olivia a scare last night," Shigure stated, looking at Kyo. "Kyo's a stalker," he sang. I scowled at my uncle, I didn't think he was a stalker! I thought he was a weirdo. That's completely different.  
>"I am not!" Kyo barked at him. As he said that, I pictured Kyo as a cat and barking. That's...an interesting image, isn't it? "Olivia, next time you need someone to walk you home, don't expect me to be as eager as you!"<br>"Who said I was eager?" I asked, eating my rice.  
>"How do you like the food?" Tohru asked Kyo, changing the subject. I told her what happened at school yesterday last night, after she got home. She was like Rin, telling me that Kyo would never hate me.<br>"Erm," Kyo didn't really say anything, but his cat ears popped up as he saw Yuki staring at him. "What do you want?!"  
>"Nothing," Yuki answered, still staring at him.<br>"You were staring at me," Kyo stated.  
>"No, just looking," Yuki replied.<br>"Well I guess there's a first time for everything," Kyo said, pointing his chopsticks at Yuki. That remark left me confused. Was he saying Yuki never looked at him? Because that wasn't true.. I wonder how many people would be confused why that statement too?  
>"So, do you like it?" Tohru asked, trying to get Kyo to calm down.<br>"No I don't!" Kyo shouted at her. Tohru's mouth went agape as he shouted at her, she wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, why don't we play Rich Man, Poor Man?" I suggested, Tohru holding up the cards.  
>"Why don't you play with that damn Yuki?" Kyo asked, not in the mood.<br>"Running away from a challenge, what are you? Some kind of sissy?" Uo asked Kyo. Rin and I both laughed at how Kyo was so quick to respond to that.  
>"Fine! I'll play your stupid game! Just don't cry when you lose, Yankee," Kyo said to Uo.<br>"How about this? The loser cleans the entire classroom by themselves," Uo replied.  
>"Ah, aren't those wonderful signals?" Hana sighed in happiness. Um.. no idea what that's about.<br>"Why don't we ask Yuki to play with us?" Rin suggested.  
>"Yuki! Wanna play Rich Man, Poor.. you're not here," Tohru said, looking from side to side.<br>"Now isn't that good for Kyo?" I commented, getting a side glare from him.

"Revolution," Kyo grinned.  
>"You cheater, what kind of cheap ass tricks are you tryin' to pull?" Uo asked him.<br>"What do you mean tricks? Those are the rules!" Kyo exclaimed. Tohru said something about the cards I didn't catch.  
>"Wait, reverse revolution," Rin and Hana said at the same time. The crowd that had gathered around us started telling Kyo he lost, and laughing at him.<br>"Oh, come on! Let's play again!" Kyo didn't want to lose to a girl, as a matter of fact any girl.  
>"Rich Man, Poor Man..." Yuki was talking to Tohru at the end of the school day. Kyo was busy cleaning the classroom and Rin and I were laughing at him. He was so mad that he lost! I would offer to help him, but he would say he lost fair and square so he had to do it.<br>"Oopsies," Rin said as her coffee fell off the desk she was sitting on. I was sitting on the desk beside her, and her coffee almost fell on my leg, but I moved it just in time.  
>"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Kyo accused Rin.<br>"I did not! I'm not that cruel!" Rin defended herself, though smiling none the less.  
>"If you didn't then why'd you let it fall?"<br>"I couldn't exactly catch it!"  
>"Maybe you should've tried!"<br>"Maybe you both should shut up before I leave and lock you two in the school all night!" I said, walking towards the door to show I might actually do it. I wouldn't do that to Rin, but Kyo...I don't know.  
>"No! Don't leave me in here!" Rin shouted, running over to me. Kyo said nothing but cleaned the coffee up, and finally he was done.<br>"Let's go," Kyo sighed, walking out.

"When is your brother leaving?" I asked Rin as we sat on my bed, our books and homework all over it.  
>"Tomorrow," Rin sighed. I gave her a small smile.<br>"I can't imagine how it must feel," I stated, looking out my window. Rin looked at me, confused. "To not know when the next time is that you'll see your brother."  
>"It'll be hard, but I think I can get through it. Just promise you won't ditch me for Kyo, okay? I think I'm more suited to be your best friend than he is, considering how...bipolar he is," Rin shrugged, laughing a bit.<br>"I would never ditch you! That loser's got nothing on you," I winked playfully at Rin, making her laugh. "He is bit 'bipolar' as you call it, but he's a really great guy all together. I mean, he's good looking, he's dedicated to reaching his goals, he actually does care about people, and he's socially awkward. Which is quite adorable, if I might add," I smiled at Rin.  
>"Ooo.. someone's got a crush!" Rin teased me. I gaped at her, that was so not true!<br>"Don't you have to actually know someone before you have a crush on them? He and I don't know each other well, and I've barely known him for a week. I don't see why people fall for somebody instantly in movies and books. Even if love at first sight is real, people don't know what they feel about somebody else until they're ready to see their true feelings," I shrugged. Rin nodded, she understood where I was coming from.  
>"You're right, but I still say there's a chance you'll like him in the future. You both have this little mystery thing going on, like there's something both of you haven't told anybody because you're scared too. It would make a great book. If you fall in love and live happily ever after, can I write the story based on you guys?" Rin grinned, hoping I would say yes. She looked so eager to do it, I just had to laugh and agree.<br>"It's raining!" I shouted as I saw -and heard- the rain come pouring down.  
>"That's awful!" Rin shouted in response. "The rain always makes me sleepy."<br>"Me too," I replied. "Perfect time for a nap."  
>"Hopefully it stops soon, or else I'll have to run home in the rain," Rin scowled at the window, as if it was the window's fault it was raining.<br>"Hey," Kyo walked into my room.  
>"Hey Kyo," I looked up at him and smiled a bit.<br>"Shigure wants to know if Rin wants to stay for dinner," He gave me a small smile in return.  
>"I-uh, sure, I guess," Rin shrugged.<br>"Great," Kyo said with fake enthusisiam. Kyo sat next to me and looked at the book in hands. It was the recipe book from our cooking class.  
>"Aye," Rin poked my cheek. "Where's the bathroom?"<br>"You can use mine," I told her, nodding in the direction of it. She nodded her thanks and skipped over to it.  
>"You have to bake a perfect cake?" Kyo asked, looking at the page with a sticky note on it.<br>"Yeah, Rin and I have to bake something for class so we decided on a cake. We made one the day I went over to her house," I smiled at the memory.  
>"Oh, so that's why there was some flour in your hair," Kyo teased. I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder with my own.<p>

"Leeks!" Kyo and I shouted in disgust as Tohru set out dinner. Rin laughed at us, and I joined in as Kyo yelled at Tohru for cooking leeks.  
>"I hate leeks!" Kyo shouted.<br>"And onions and miso, am I leaving anything out?" Shigure was reading his newspaper.  
>"Hey, miso's okay as long as it's soup," Kyo replied. Soon after he said that and Tohru said she could make him something else, Yuki opened Kyo's mouth and shoved the leeks in it, causing him to pass out.<p> 


	5. Chapter Five

"Earthquake!" I shouted as the ground started shaking. I hugged the thing closest to me, which happened to be Yuki.  
>"What is that?" Tohru asked, not refering to what I said.<br>"Sounds like she's here early," Shigure sort of answered her. Hearing this, Kyo started to freak out.  
>"Oh I didn't know you were expecting someone," Tohru said. Kyo jumped up and started to run away, but Shigure held him by the back of his shirt.<br>"Uh uh uh, not so fast Kyo," Shigure told him. Eventually everything was silent. It was creepy. Tohru then went for the door. I followed her, wondering who would be there. I jumped in surprise as a girl suddenly appeared out of no where.  
>"Are you Tohru Honda and Olivia French?" The girl asked.<br>"Um- yes?" Tohru and I answered, both of us slightly scared.  
>"I'm Kagura. That's my name, Kagura Sohma," the girl, Kagura said.<br>"Kagura Sohma. Hi," Tohru smiled sweetly.  
>"Please, I.. I heard that Kyo was here. Please tell me it's true. Is he?" Kagura asked us. I looked back at the others, to see Kyo trying to run away still, and Shigure still holding onto his shirt.<br>"Yeah, that fuzzy thing is here. Do you want to come in and see him?" I asked, hoping she had a reason to make Kyo not want to see her.  
>"Kyo?" Kagura saw him.<br>"Kagura!" Kyo shouted, not sounding too happy.  
>"I don't believe it," Kagura put her hands up to her mouth as she blushed as she saw him. "It's really you. Kyo! Kyoo!" Kagura started running towards him. "Kyo! Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call me or send a card. Where were you? Oh darling. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kagura punched him as she told him she missed him. Whoa. This chick is...a little bit too much.<br>"Um.." I wanted to say something but got scared too. I watched in horror as she continued to beat up Kyo, and breaking the doors.  
>"Sometimes it seems like the whole world is trying to destroy my house," Shigure said sadly.<br>"I'm sorry," Tohru said.  
>"Oh, I was just kidding. This is normal. This is how Kagure shows her emotions," Shigure explained.<br>"I would have never guessed," Tohru and I said.  
>"So, from the looks of it, she must really like Kyo a lot," Tohru added.<br>"Kagura does tend to get carried away with her emotions. That's especically true when she's around Kyo. You might not believe it, but she's two years older than us," Yuki told Tohru.  
>"She's also part of the zodiac," Shigure added.<br>"That's great! I knew it! Which animal is she?" Tohru asked excitedly.  
>"Hm.. I would've thought that would be obvious by now," Shigure drank his tea. I walked over to the window and watched as Kagura beat Kyo's ass. She was really strong for such an innocent looking girl. Eventually she stopped.<br>"Kyo! Darling! You're hurt! Oh no no no! Speak to me! Who did this to you?!" Kagura hugged Kyo.  
>"Um, you I think," I answered for Kyo.<br>Soon we were all sitting back down at the table, all of us having tea. Tohru sneezed and I coughed. "It's cold in here," Yuki stated.  
>"Yes, I noticed that too," Shigure answered.<br>"I-I'm sorry. But when I saw Kyo, all my love just came out at once. I couldn't help it," Kagura looked as if she was going to cry. "But it's your fault too, Kyo. If you'd just called me, you wouldn't have made me miss you so much."  
>"Who says I wanted to call you?" Kyo was holding ice to his cheek, where Kagura had punched him.<br>"You, silly. We are getting married after all," Kagura looked at him.  
>"Since when?" Kyo demanded.<br>"You don't remember? When we were kids, you asked me to marry you!" Kagura reminded him.  
>"Only because you were gonna kill me if I didn't!" Kyo yelled.<br>"Oh so the two of you are engaged! That's wonderful!" Tohru smiled.  
>"At least now he'll have someone else to fight," Yuki commented.<br>"Congratulations," Shigure didn't want to say more than that simple word.  
>"YOU GUYS!" Kyo yelled at them. I said nothing, I just stared down at my tea, my hair covering my face. I was upset, I thought Kyo and I were friends now. Shouldn't he have mentioned that?<br>"We really do make the best couple, since we're both members of the zodiac. Well, Kyo's not an official member, but he's stil cursed so we can still understand each other in a way no one else can. And that's good, because the best thing is we can hug each other all we want and never transform!" Kagura hugged Kyo. As the others went on to talking, I took my tea and went out onto the porch. I was still able to hear their conversation, but I tuned it out.  
>"Are you okay?" I turned to see Tohru looking at me. I sighed in response. "You know, Kagura wants to talk to you." I nodded and heard soft footsteps. I saw from the corner of my eye that Kagura was sitting next to me.<br>"I'm sorry if I scared you," Kagura apologized. "I don't really mean to act the way I do, it's just instinct I guess."  
>"You're the boar, aren't you?" I asked, smiling a bit. Kagura nodded. "Must be funny when boars appear randomly when you're with others."<br>"It is a bit funny," Kagura chuckled. "Anyway, I heard that you're a cat too. Is it true?"  
>"Yeah, only I'm not from the Chinese Zodiac. I'm from the Vietnamse Zodiac, actually," I explained to her.<br>"You know, I would normally be very mad knowing this, but you seem like such a nice girl that I can't bring myself to be mad at you. Kyo seems different around you, I can't explain it but he just is. I think it'd be good for him if you two were friends. I really hope you can be friends," Kagura gave me a small smile. I smiled back, and watched as Kagura got up and left.

"Kyo!" I called his name. I saw Kyo run into the woods not to long ago, and decided to go looking for him. "Kyo! You still around?"  
>"Well look what we have here," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and there were two tall men with an evil look upon them. They had a bad aura, too.<br>"What a pretty little face," One of them lifted my head up with his hand. I said nothing, but I knew it. I was totally going to be kidnapped or raped or killed or all three!  
>"Leave me the hell alone," I growled at them. They both just laughed and came closer. One of them placed his hands on my waist while the other leaned close to my face.<br>"Fiesty. That's sexy," The one with his hands on my waist said. He brought his body close to mine until my back was pressed against his body.  
>"This one's gonna be fun," The other one, who had his face close to mine, said.<br>"Let me go," I glared at the man in front of me.  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Get. away. from. her," I heard a familiar voice say menacingly. I turned to see Kyo and I grinned at him. I have never been so glad to see him before!  
>"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do if we don't?"<br>"Kill you," Kyo snarled and came rushing forward, grabbing the guy in front of me by his face and pushing his head down to the ground, hard. The guy tried to get Kyo off of him, but Kyo's grip wouldn't budge. Kyo then threw him into a tree, knocking him out cold. The guy behind me started backing up, taking me with him, as he hoped Kyo would forget him.  
>"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" The guy taunted him. Kyo said nothing, just ran up to him and punched him and I ducked. When the weirdo let go of me, I crawled on the ground to get away from him. Kyo continued to beat him up until he ran away, dragging his friend with him.<br>"Olivia," Kyo whispered, walking up to me and sitting down next to me. "Are you okay?"  
>"I don't think I ever will be," I whispered in reply. If Kyo hadn't showed up, I don't know what would've happened to me. I hugged Kyo and buried my face in his shoulder, thankful he had been there. Kyo hugged me back and just sat there, letting me hug him. "Thank you."<br>"What kind of man would I be if I let the princess be taken?" Kyo responded.  
>"Not a very brave man," I laughed a bit. I pulled back from the hug to kiss Kyo's cheek and rest my head on his shoulder. "Remind me to never come in here alone ever again."<br>"I don't think I'll ever let you leave the house without me anymore," Kyo kept one arm around my waist to comfort me. He may not be good at communicating with others, but he is with me. It could be because we're both cats so we can understand each other better.  
>"I don't think I'm ever gonna leave the house at all," I replied.<br>"Did those guys do anything to you? Did they hurt you?" Kyo asked, looking at me with worry clear in his eyes.  
>I smiled, "No. You came just in time."<br>"Good, if they did anything I'd have to actually kill them," Kyo said, completely serious.  
>"I don't want you killing anybody Kyo. You would go to jail, and then I wouldn't have you to protect me," I looked up at Kyo and smiled at him and he looked down at me. I knew I was blushing, because my cheeks felt hot. It didn't matter though, Kyo was blushing too.<p>

"Fire! Detergent! Bubbles!" I screamed as the house was pretty much destroyed by Kagura. She put too much detergent in the washing machine when she was washing Kyo's clothes and so there were bubbles everywhere. Also, she had tried making tea but burned it and then she dropped the hot kettle on the ground so a fire started.  
>"Don't we look lovely," Shigure laughed as we were all covered in the fire extinguisher stuff, since Shigure had put the fire out.<br>"I can't believe you're laughing," Kyo said.  
>"Oh, right, now I'm mad," Shigure placed some sort of angry mark thing on his head.<br>"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose," Kagura stared at the floor.  
>"I know that Kagura," Shigure told her.<br>"You still did it!" Kyo yelled at Kagura.  
>"I'm sorry, I really am," Kagura looked like she was going to cry again. "You know that Kyo."<br>"Yeah, well, sorry isn't gonna get us a new kitchen!" Kyo shouted. Kagura then proceeded to try to break Kyo's back.


	6. Chapter Six

"Well, you see, it- it's a long story," Shigure told Yuki and Tohru once they got home. They were just standing there looking at the mess of the kitchen we now have.  
>"That's alright, I think I can guess what happened," Yuki sighed.<br>"Uh, I'll help you clean up," Tohru stepped forward. I nodded in agreement, hoping Kagura would let us help. I had offered before, but she turned me down.  
>"No, I can do it," Kagura said to us.<br>"But it's too much work for you all by yourself," I told her. How could she really want to clean the whole kitchen by herself? It'll take a few days, maybe even a week, to get it back to how it was before.  
>"No! Please, let me do it! I want to! It's my fault the kitchen's like this," Kagura refused.<br>"At least she's being consistent. She wouldn't let me or Olivia help either," Shigure told Tohru.  
>"Please, it's okay. I'll do it all," Kagura went back to scrubbing the floor.<br>"Well, if you insist," Tohru gave up. Shigure ushered all of us -minus Kyo- to the dining room. We all sat around the table. "Do you really think it's okay to just leave her in there?"  
>"Don't worry, Kagura's always been the resilient type. I'm sure she just needs some time to herself," Yuki answered.<br>"Of course, the real crisis here is that we won't be able to cook any dinner while the kitchen's wrecked. I guess we're just going to have to grit our teeth and order take out," Shigure sighed. "And I was so looking forward to another of Tohru's delicious home cooked meals."  
>"So where'd the other home wrecker go?" Yuki asked. Shigure just pointed up, probably signalling the roof.<br>"He's still busy sulking I think. We'd probably do well to keep our distance for a while," Shigure stated. Once we got our take out, Yuki, Shigure, Tohru and I ate. Kyo hadn't come down yet, and Kagura hadn't left the kitchen. "I'm gonna burst!"  
>"What about you, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked Tohru. We were all done with our dinner, but I was starting to get worried about Kyo. He's a boy -shouldn't he love food?<br>"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite!" Tohru smiled. "Oh! What about Kagura and Kyo? We shouldn't let their dinners get cold."  
>"So, let's see. Am I brave enough to go look for Kyo just yet? Hm...no. But I think I can chance the kitchen," Shigure got up and took Kagura's dinner into the kitchen. I sighed, knowing he'd probably end up getting punched by her.<br>"I'll be the brave one and find Kyo," I announced standing up and taking Kyo's dinner. I walked outside onto the porch until I got to the ladder, and slowly climbed up it.  
>"Hey," Kyo said once he saw me. I had eventually gotten to the top without falling, which was hard considering I had one hand.<br>"I brought your dinner," I sighed as I sat down next to him.  
>"Thanks," Kyo took it slowly.<br>"I have to say, I feel bad for Kagura," I told him as he started to eat.  
>"Why? She destroyed the house, it's her fault for everything today," Kyo replied after he swallowed some food.<br>"Well, forget that Kagura is Kagura. Imagine it was Tohru, or me even. The girl destroys the house on accident and knows it's her fault and doesn't want any help. So she cleans the house all by herself, not stopping. She blames herself for it, though she knows it was an accident. Wouldn't you feel bad?" I looked out at the sunset.  
>"I guess, maybe. Kagura's still Kagura though, so I don't feel bad for her. I sort of feel bad for the situation she's in now," Kyo looked at me.<br>"You know, even though you may not agree with this, but I'm jealous of Kagura. Just by being herself, she has this huge impact in your life. Whether you like it or not, Kagura does. Like, for Valentine's Day, I'm sure you would go into hiding from her. That isn't something you would do if it was just another normal day. So, she really does matter in your life. Maybe she doesn't matter to you, but she does make a difference to you," I sighed. I had never been a very important person in another's life, only until I met Rin, actually. Yuki and I may be close, but there are more important people in his life. Same with Shigure, there are more important people, though I'm sure he thinks I'm important.  
>"You shouldn't be jealous of her. She may make a huge impact in my life, but you make a bigger one. I'm not one to be soft, but you are the exception. It's impossible to be mad at you, or hate you. We may not have known each other long, but I have this feeling you're always going to be there for me. I'm drawn to you, and I can't stop myself from wanting to be around you," Kyo was blushing by now. I could tell, even though he was staring down at his empty plate. I smiled, it was cute how awkward everything he says is when he's being sweet.<br>"Glad to know we both feel it. Like a moth to a flame, we're drawn to each other. I always will be there for you, even if you do something stupid. Kagura's right, I do make a difference to you. She noticed that you act differently around me, and now even I can see it. I just hope it's a good thing," I blushed as Kyo looked back at me.  
>"It's a good thing, definitely a good thing," Kyo said as we found ourselves leaning closer to each other. It was slow, so if one of us wanted to turn away we would have the chance. Neither one of us did. We kept leaning in and-<br>"Olivia! Kyo! Neither of you are dead, right?" Shigure called up. Kyo and I were about to kiss when Shigure stopped us. Kyo and I both said nothing for a minute as we both blushed profusely.  
>"We're alive, Shigure!" I called back. Shigure didn't reply, and Kyo just sat there, blushing as he watched me. I quickly stood up and ducked my head, my bangs covering my eyes as I turned to walk away. "We better go, Shigure will be mad if we stay up here any longer."<br>"Olivia," Kyo whispered, standing up also. I just shook my head, I couldn't believe we were about to kiss. Of course I wanted to kiss him, and I still do, but who knows? Kyo might've just gotten carried away and wants to apologize. Even if he didn't, if we kissed now it would just feel wrong with Kagura around. The girl's in love with him and has been for a long time, and she's such a sweetheart! I could never do something like that to her.  
>"We'll talk later," I responded, before walking to the ladder and climbing down. Kyo didn't follow, so I just left him to think, yell, punch himself, whatever he wanted to do.<p>

"Olivia?" Someone shook me lightly. I opened my eyes, noticing how it was still dark.  
>"Yes, Uncle Shigure?"<br>"Kyo's still on the roof, I think Tohru's with him. Can you check on them to make sure he isn't trying to kill Tohru?" Shigure asked. I nodded, and Shigure left my room happily. He worried too much about Kyo and his temper. I left my room after I got up, straightening pajamas. I always wear a shirt and short to bed, so this was no exception.  
>"Kyo?" I whispered as I climbed up the ladder. I poked my head up, so I could see Kyo. Shigure was right, he was with Tohru. Tohru was busy babbling about something, I don't know what.<br>"Right straight!" Tohru exclaimed as she punched Kyo's arm.  
>"You suck," Kyo told her, a hint of amusement in his voice. They both were smiling and laughing as Kyo showed her how to punch properly. As Kyo looked at her, his gaze shifted to me.<br>Wondering why I haven't exactly put my thoughts in as this was happening? Well, here it is; So he likes Tohru. He almost kissed me. Tohru. Tohru. TOHRU. Yes, I am quite jealous and upset. Jealous because while I've been wondering what could've happened if Shigure hadn't said anything, Kyo's been up here...with Tohru. Which is exactly why I'm upset. Did I imagine everything that happened between us? Maybe then it wouldn't be so bad that he's trying and failing to flirt with the girl who's completely oblivious to anything but Yuki. I have nothing against Tohru, believe me, I don't. She's a sweetie, and completely selfless and kind-hearted. But, she's also quite an airhead. She has a crush on Yuki, and she's oblivious to the fact Kyo likes her too.  
>"Oh, Olivia, what are you doing up?" Tohru turned to look at me, smiling. Kyo was no longer happy-go-lucky like Tohru, he was more shocked that I was there. He kept trying to meet my eyes, but I looked away every time.<br>"I came to check on Kyo. Good to see he's alright and happy with you," I answered, giving Tohru a fake smile back. Kyo could see through it, he had figured me out quickly since we met. I'm sure he could see exactly what I was feeling behind the smile, and I'm glad he could. I climbed back down the ladder, walking back to my room once I was inside. I didn't go back to sleep, I couldn't after seeing that.  
>Of course I realize I'm overreacting, but if you were me, wouldn't you be upset also? There's one reason this has affected me so much, and I'm sure it's easy to tell after what happened earlier; I like Kyo. As in, I have a crush on him. As in, we almost kissed which made me realize just how much I care about him and I find him acting the way he does around me with another girl. I think I have a right to be upset. I bet you're wondering; since when did she like Kyo? It's always seemed like she only likes him as a friend. So why does she suddenly like him?<br>Or maybe you're thinking that this has been a developing thing, as when I met him, I thought he was attractive, and I kept on thinking that. Well, I personally hate reading things where the characters kiss and then they both realize their deep feelings for each other they never realized they had. This is not something stupid like that. This may be news to people who I tell this, but I actually have known that I was starting to get a crush on Kyo. I mean, it's not like I'm writing in a diary or writing a story. Not everything needs to be so obvious. It's not like I tell anyone that'll listen that I've started to get a crush on Kyo. There are some places in the mind that are private and don't need to be shared. How do I really explain it, without a whole long page of my thoughts? Well, I like Kyo and I have since I really got to know him. I just don't have whole long paragraphs about my thoughts and feelings -because it turns into this. A whole bunch of jumbled thoughts trying to explain one thing.

"Kyo! Darling! Goodbye my love!" Kagura hugged Kyo the next morning. Kyo was freaking out, as always. I blocked out their fighting as I tuned into Shigure and Tohru's conversation.  
>"Did you ever find out which animal Kagura is?" Shigure asked her.<br>"No, not yet," Tohru answered.  
>"KYO! Be nice or I'm not gonna kiss you goodbye!" Kagura shouted.<br>"Who needs it?!" Kyo yelled.  
>"That's it Kyo! You jerk! I'm leaving the one I love!" Kagura punched the door open, and as she did so, she ran into the paper boy. He was funny, he was a bit egotistical since he's reliable, but it's kind of funny.<br>"Thanks for your hard work!" I smiled at the boy as I stood in front of him, blocking his view of Kagura.  
>"Oh sure! It's my job! Sorry I was a little late this time!" The guy grinned. I took the paper from his hands and he walked away. "Bye Olivia! See you next week!"<br>"Bye!" I waved back as he was waving to me.  
>"Hey I figured out Kagura's Zodiac animal! She's a boar!" Tohru exclaimed as she picked Kagura up.<br>"Um, that's cheating I think," Shigure replied.  
>"Kagura? You know I think I'm starting to understand why you like Kyo so much. He really does have a lot of good qualities," Tohru told her. I have to say, the good qualities part sounds like he's a meal or something. "And the more I learn about them, the more I wanna see him the way you do."<br>"Kyo you two-timer!" Kagura yelled as she kicked Kyo in the face. Tohru watched, shocked at the scene while I laughed.  
>"I thought she was going to forgive a fling," Shigure commented.<br>"I will! Right after I kill him!" Kagura shouted as she kept kicking Kyo.  
>"What the hell did I do?!" Kyo yelled, confused.<br>"Excuse me," Tohru said, stopping Kagura from killing Kyo. "Maybe I should start over, what I'm trying to say is, I hope I can be like you when it comes to finding all the good qualities in the people I care about. They're not always easy to see."  
>"You want to..be like me?" Kagura repeated.<br>"Uh huh, it's wonderful that you find so many things to like about one person."  
>"I don't know what to say!" Kagura responded to Tohru as she transformed back. She was behind Kyo, so Tohru and I couldn't see anything.<br>"Put on some clothes!" Kyo yelled.  
>"Okay! Bye-bye! I'll bring you a new shirt next time I come over Kyo!" Kagura waved to us once she was dressed and leaving. "Love you!"<br>"Goodbye! See you again soon!" Tohru happily waved back to her. I waved also, but I wasn't as peppy as Tohru. I honestly am starting to think she may just be a little bit too happy all the time. Kagura started jogging away, and Tohru and I both stopped waving.  
>"Hey! What's that look for?" Kyo asked as he turned to see Tohru smiling at him.<br>"Nothing," She replied. "You're just so...lucky."  
>"Don't you even start!" Kyo started marching away. "Come on, we're gonna be late."<br>"Oh well, there was such a commotion, I couldn't even do any gardening," Yuki put a hand to his head.  
>"Oh! The base! Those leeks we picked were delicious. Are you planting something new?" Tohru asked.<br>"Yes, strawberries," Yuki answered.  
>"Really? I can't wait! I love strawberries!" Tohru exclaimed.<br>"I thought you might," Yuki told her. "That's why I'm planting them."  
>"Thanks!" Tohru smiled. The ground started shaking, and I was wondering if Kagura was coming back or we were having an actual earthquake.<br>"Kyo! Stop right there!" Kagura came running through, her fist in front of her. There was an explosion. "I almost forgot to give you a goodbye kiss!"


	7. Chapter Seven

"Are you alright?" A girl who was sitting next to me asked. I was currently in my cooking class, and Rin and I were working with the other girls again. This time we were making sushi, which is way harder than it looks.  
>"Yeah, sorry I'm so quiet. I was just thinking about something," I told her. Rin was concentrating on cutting the fish so it was perfect, but I could tell she just wanted to finish so she could talk to me.<br>"Well, if you feel like talking about it, I'm here if you want. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't really know you, they can give you advice that someone who does know you might not be able to give. That's what I've been told, anyway," The girl gave me a small smile.  
>"Thank you, I'll think about that. I might just take you up on that offer," I smiled back. I wasn't sure if I would talk to her, but if I need to talk to someone other than Rin or the people I live with, I'll definitely talk to her.<br>"Something you wanna tell me here or later?" Rin asked. I looked at her to see she was finished with the fish.  
>"Later, but we can't let anyone else hear. Are you still coming over?" I smiled at my best friend. Rin nodded, she always came over to my house.<br>"Of course! You know my house is boring now that my brother's gone! And my mom is always listening to our conversations!" Rin laughed. I nodded and laughed with her.  
>"True! It's so funny how she doesn't even realize we can tell when she is! She's not exactly a ninja," I said.<br>"Far from a ninja," Rin agreed, giggling.

"I just found out the renovations are done," Tohru told Shigure. School was now over, and Rin was staying for dinner. "I got a phone call from my grandfather at school today."  
>"Ah, I see. And if memory serves, you were planning to move back in once the work was done. Is that right?" Shigure asked.<br>"What renovations?" Kyo asked. He had been outside practicing his martial arts, and I was doing my best to ignore him. Well, I wasn't trying to ignore him, I was trying to avoid looking at him. I know he had looked at me a few times today, but I never looked back. I just didn't want to end up talking about what happened earlier in the week in front of other people. Actually, I just don't want to talk about it at all. He likes Tohru, so he would probably tell me that and apologize for almost kissing me.  
>"Oh, I guess we never told you, Kyo," Shigure started.<br>"So, what? Tell me now," Kyo looked at him.  
>"Well, you see, when my mom died I went to stay with my grandfather on my father's side. But then I found out my aunt and her husband were going to stay with us and Grandpa thought it'd be a good idea to get some remodeling done. You know, to make more room for everyone. So he went to stay with my aunt while the work was going on and I stayed here so I wouldn't miss school, well I didn't stay here here, not at first anyway, I was living in a tent for a while- but anyway, now that they're finished with all the construction, it looks like I can go back and-" Tohru explained, being cut off by Kyo.<br>"Okay! Enough already! I get it," Kyo told her.  
>"I'm sorry, I just thought that.." Tohru trailed off.<br>"Don't mind him, I think we caught him off guard with the news, that's all. We just witnessed an example of what I like to call misdirected rage, I believe the technical term is being an ass," Shigure said. Rin burst out laughing as Shigure called Kyo an ass, but was it really that funny?  
>"You are so full of it!" Kyo yelled. His reaction is what made is funny. Rin and I laughed in the background while the others continued talking.<p>

"Okay, what happened?" Rin asked once we were in my room. I closed my door and locked it, to make sure nobody would walk in while I explained the Kyo story to Rin.  
>"How do I begin..well, earlier this week, Kyo and I almost kissed," I began, sitting next to her on my bed.<br>"I knew it!" Rin smiled.  
>"Before we could, Shigure interrupted by calling up to us. We were on the roof, so yeah. I walked away and well, later on I saw Kyo and Tohru laughing and smiling. I've never seen him act like that around anyone but me. He saw me, and well...we haven't talked since. I told him we would talk later right after we almost kissed, but I don't want to. I know he likes Tohru, so I don't even know where I fit in the equation anymore."<br>"Oh Olivia," Rin sighed. "You guys really need to talk. He may have been laughing and smiling with Tohru, but he only has a sparkle in his eyes when he's with you. He really likes you, I can tell by the way he looks at you. You may not see it, but I do. He may have a small crush on her, but that's nothing compared to how he feels about you."  
>"How can you tell all that by how he looks at me?" I asked her, the way Rin noticed things blew my mind.<br>"You know how Shigure looks at you whenever you're upset or hurt?" Rin looked at me.  
>"Yeah," I nodded. "He looks at me like I'm the only thing that matters at the moment and like he wants to protect me from the whole world."<br>"Exactly. Shigure's your uncle, he loves you. He thinks of you as his own daughter, judging by the way he calls you his baby girl sometimes. Kyo looks at you the same way, only there's more need to be there for you, even when you don't need him to save you," Rin smiled. I nodded, that makes sense. I have noticed Kyo looks at me differently than how he looks at Tohru, but I always thought the way he looked at us was reversed...  
>"He really does care about you," I heard Tohru say through the door, before I heard her soft footsteps walking away.<br>"Even Tohru's noticed it, and we all know how spacey she is," Rin pointed out. Tohru really does have a tendency to space out..  
>"So you think I should talk to him?" I asked. Rin nodded.<br>"Go find him and do it now," Rin encouraged me, smiling.  
>"Fine," I sighed. I got off my bed and went to the door, unlocking it and opening it to see Kyo walking to his room. "Kyo!"<br>"I don't wanna hear it," he said bluntly. He was obviously in a bad mood, not just because I tried to talk to him. I'll try again later..maybe.  
>"Ouch," Rin commented as she leaned against my door-frame.<br>"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same.  
>"Come on, let's just start our homework," Rin walked back over to my bed.<p>

"Bye Tohru!" Rin and I shouted as she walked away, back to her grandfather's house.  
>"You gonna miss her?" Rin asked as she and I sat on the porch.<br>"Eh," I thought for a minute. "I guess. We didn't get as close as Kyo and I have as friends, but she's the kind of person that's there for you no matter what. Just like you, Rinny. Only, you're there for me all the time. Even when I don't want you there."  
>"Haha, very funny," Rin repeated what I had said earlier as I teased her. "Even I'm going to miss her, though I barely see her at school or your home. Her happy aura just rubs off on you."<br>"Hmm.. happy aura? I think she has more of a peppy aura. She's very spirited and always ready to do something," I commented. Rin nodded.  
>"So, Kyo's sulking on the roof. Think you'd chance going up there again with him?"<br>"No way, that could make things even more awkward between us."  
>"Or it could make them better, but okay, whatever you say."<br>"I wonder what Tohru's family is like?"  
>"I wonder what your parents are like."<br>"Not telling, Rin."  
>"Why not?"<br>"I can't really tell you anything. I barely knew them."  
>"Oh."<p>

"You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled as he and Yuki beat up my uncle the next morning. Shigure had been going on and on about Tohru being gone this morning, and when he brought up the strawberry towel she had left behind..well..things got kind of creepy. Tohru had left some beef stew, and I had been forced to heat it up. Kyo would've done it, but before he could, I did. Shigure had been torturing him and Yuki about Tohru being gone until I started to heat it up.  
>"Shigure, you really should stop acting like a perv. Though it's amusing when you get hurt, the comments are starting to get old," I told him, looking at my stew.<br>"Yes, well, they are harmless after all. I don't say things often, do I?" Shigure looked at me. I looked up at him and shook my head.  
>"I know they're harmless, and you don't say them often, but it does get tiring to watch you get beat up by Kyo and Yuki," I explained.<br>"Aw, you do care!" Shigure teased me.  
>"Would I really be your 'baby girl' if I didn't?" I countered.<br>"Well, yes. You are my only niece, and you're like my own daughter. Even if you didn't care, I would love you none the less," Shigure shrugged. I smiled at him, he can really be a sweet person when he wants to be.  
>"If you guys are all done, I can take your dishes," I stood up. Everyone nodded, knowing not to argue with me. Kyo and Yuki went off, and Shigure stayed at the table. I washed the dishes in the kitchen, and was doing so silently until Shigure came to stand next to me.<br>"Did something happen?" He asked, looking at me concerned.  
>"Well, earlier this week something did happen but it's really no big deal. It's honestly just some teenage drama," I shook my head.<br>"Did something happen with a boy?" Shigure asked again, picking up on it instantly.  
>I sighed, "Yes. This boy and I almost kissed, but we didn't. I really like him and we haven't talked since, and I'm scared to talk to him again."<br>"I'm sure he feels the same way you do, Olivia," Shigure hugged me. I hugged him back, it was good to know he would always be there for me, along with Rin. "He would be an idiot if he didn't. He's already missing out on a wonderful girl, I just hope he gets to know just how wonderful you are."  
>"I love you, Uncle Shigure," I whispered. Moments like this make me realize just how close Shigure and I are. He and I really are like a father and daughter.<br>"I love you too, Olivia," Shigure kissed my forehead as we pulled away from the hug.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Kyo asked me later that night. Shigure and Yuki were asleep, so they wouldn't hear our conversation. Kyo was actually the one to start the conversation, surprisingly enough.  
>"I wasn't trying to, I've just been scared to talk to you," I told him. He and I were standing on opposite sides of the room, both of us leaning against the walls.<br>"Why? It's not like I'd hit you or anything," Kyo looked at me confused.  
>"You know why, Kyo," I looked away from him, to look at the floor.<br>"You really think that I like Tohru like that? I don't. I told you before, I'm drawn to you," Kyo whispered.  
>"Like a moth to a flame?" I asked, keeping my gaze fixated on the floor.<br>"Like a moth to a flame," Kyo repeated. I heard him push off of his wall and he walked up to me. I looked up at him to see his face inches away from mine.  
>"What about Tohru? I see the way you look at her," I whispered.<br>"She's like a little kid. Olivia, I really like you. I know you like me too," Kyo leaned down closer to me.  
>"I really do," I confirmed what he was saying. I slowly closed my eyes as Kyo placed a hand on my back, and I rested my hands on his chest. We both leaned closer until... boom. We kissed.<p> 


	8. Chapter Eight

So, there we were. Kyo and I were kissing in the living room. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, and it made my heart flutter. You know how in books, it always says that the people feel fireworks or sparks when they kiss? Yeah, now that finally makes sense to me. I wouldn't really call it fireworks or sparks, but that's probably the closest you can get to describe it simply. Really, it feels like electricity running throughout your whole body, and it feels like an adrenaline rush.  
>"Who would've thought the big bad kitty cat Kyo could be so sweet?" I teased him as we both pulled away. Kyo was blushing, and I could tell I was since my face felt so hot.<br>"Certainly not me," Kyo grinned as he leaned down and kissed me again. I smiled through the kiss and I felt he did too. I pulled away eventually, knowing it was late.  
>"We really should get to bed," I told Kyo.<br>"I don't wanna," Kyo pouted, locking his arms around my waist so I couldn't move.  
>"If Shigure or Yuki wake up and see us, we'll both get killed," I giggled quietly. Kyo sighed and let go of my waist, allowing me to go upstairs. "Good night, Kyo."<br>"Good night, Olivia," Kyo whispered, kissing my cheek before we both went upstairs to our rooms. I fell asleep quickly, falling into some cheesy dreams about Kyo and I.

"Well, hi there! Good morning!" Tohru greeted Kyo and I at school the next day. I smiled at her, and she returned it.  
>"Yeah, hi," Kyo said before turning away.<br>"I'll see you in class, okay? Kyo and I are going to find Rin," I told her. Tohru nodded.  
>"You sure she won't kill me when you tell her?" Kyo looked at me as I joined him outside the locker area.<br>"She'll be happy, don't worry. She will make you promise to be a good boy on our date tomorrow night, though," I grinned at him. Kyo and I were going to see a movie tomorrow night, I know it's nothing amazing but I don't want to go eat some fancy dinner when we could force Rin to make us food. Since Tohru's gone, Rin and I have been practicing our cooking by making food for Yuki, Shigure and Kyo. Rin's a really good cook, not as good as Tohru but still really good.  
>"Oh god," Kyo sighed.<br>"Livvy!" I heard Rin call. I smiled at her as she came running up to Kyo and I.  
>"Rinny!" I called back, hugging her once she reached us.<br>"So, what is it that you and Kyo wanted to tell me?" Rin asked, looking back and forth between us.  
>"Well, you were right. Kyo and I are going to the movies tomorrow night," I told her, smiling.<br>"Really?!" Rin asked excitedly. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet when Kyo nodded. "Kyo! Be sure to be a good boy! Take good care of my Livvy!"  
>"I will, Rin, I will," Kyo chuckled.<p>

"I see you're home," Shigure popped his head out from his study. Kyo went up the stairs without a word. "Hi, Shigure, it's good to be home. Is that too much to ask?"  
>"Hi, Shigure, it's good to be home," I repeated what Shigure wanted Kyo to say, making him smile at me.<br>"Glad to hear it Olivia," Shigure chuckled.

"I didn't think that leaving Yuki and the others would make me so sad.. so lonely. There was still so much I hoped to learn about all of them. I wanted us to go on eating our meals like a family, where I could talk to them about so many things. The truth of it is, I didn't wanna leave them at all. It felt like I belonged there. I wanted to stay in that house with Yuki and Kyo and Shigure and Olivia. I wanted to stay," Tohru cried as she told her grandfather this. Kyo, Yuki and I had gone to see if we could get Tohru to come back home.  
>"In that case," Yuki began, making Tohru gasp and remove her arm from her eyes. "Why not come home?"<br>"Yuki?" Tohru asked, not believing he was right in front of her.  
>"Who is this?" I think Tohru's aunt asked.<br>"Come on, let's go," Kyo placed his hand on top of Tohru's head.  
>"Kyo? You're here too? But then- no wait," Tohru said as Kyo began to drag Tohru out the house.<br>"I hope you don't mind, the door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in. Can we find Miss Honda's things upstairs?" Yuki smiled at Tohru's grandfather. He had a vey kind face, so I think he was good to Tohru.  
>"Wait just a minute! Who are you? What's going on here?" Tohru's aunt asked.<br>"Don't worry, we'll be out of your way before you know it," Yuki didn't give a direct answer.  
>"Ah, I get it now. These must be the two guys the little tramp was shacking up with. Along with the other little tramp," Some guy with glasses said. I couldn't tell if he was Tohru's uncle or cousin. Either way, this guy is a serious ass. Compared to Kyo, Kyo is a daisy.<br>"Don't you ever talk about Miss Honda or my sister that way again. You lowlife," Yuki told the guy.

"Kyo, how did you get here?" I heard Tohru ask as I came running up to them. Yuki had stayed behind longer than I had, as he wanted to take care of Tohru's things himself. Yuki told me to make sure Kyo didn't yell at Tohru.  
>"What do you mean how? You left the directions! And what kind of a stupid map was it anyway? I got stuck wandering around half the city with that damn Yuki," Kyo told her.<br>"You guys really can't read maps," I rolled my eyes as I walked up to stand next to Kyo.  
>"What the hell are you smiling about?" Kyo snapped at Tohru.<br>"Oh I-uh.. I'm sorry," Tohru apologized.  
>"That's not what I meant to say," Kyo sighed. "What I mean is-you know.. I don't even know why I'm doing this. Ever since you left I've gotten pissed off at everything when Olivia wasn't around to keep me calm, and I couldn't figure out why so it just pissed me off even more. Really, if you didn't wanna leave, why didn't you just say something? You ever think about that?"<br>"What? But how do you-" Tohru began.  
>"We heard you, every word," I cut her off.<br>"You know, you can tell people what you want. I mean, it's annoying if you do it all the time, but I say in your case, you could stand to speak up for yourself a little more. Complain, get upset or something, let people know what's on your mind. It's what you've gotta do sometimes," Kyo told Tohru. His gaze on the sky turned to me as he said to last sentence. It was true, if Kyo hadn't spoken to me first last night, we wouldn't be how we are now.  
>"Aw! Tohru! Don't cry!" I said as I noticed her starting to cry.<br>"Can we go, please? I wanna go home. Take me back to the house now, okay?" Tohru said. I nodded.  
>"So walk already, I'm not going to drag you there," Kyo stated, tugging her wrist to get her to walk again. Kyo and I walked side by side as Tohru lingered behind us. I felt something grab my hand gently and looked down to see Kyo's hand. I blushed as I looked back up at him. "Are you okay? You were upset when you walked up to us."<br>"This guy in there -either Tohru's uncle or cousin- called both Tohru and I tramps. He said we were the two little tramps shacking up with you guys," I said softly. Kyo's grip on my hand tightened and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head.  
>"You are not a tramp, you never will be. That guy doesn't know who he's talking about," Kyo gave me a small smile.<p> 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Alright! Are you excited?" Rin grinned at me as she went through my clothes. Kyo and I were going on our date in 3 hours, and Rin came over to help me get ready for it. I don't know why, it's not like it's some fancy date. All we're doing is going to the movies together, that's nothing fancy...right?  
>"Of course I'm excited! It's my first date, Rin. Who wouldn't be excited?" I giggled as Rin threw my clothes all around my room. I grinned at Rin as I removed a skirt from my face, as Rin laughed at that.<br>"Someone with no emotions?" Rin shrugged, giggling at the thought.  
>"People have to have emotions! Even if they hide it from the world they still have emotions!" I laughed, dismissing her suggestion. Rin shot me another grin as she looked over her shoulder at me.<br>"Well sociopaths don't have emotions!" Rin shouted, making me laugh. She was right, after all.  
>"Good point! They imitate human emotions. Gosh, they honestly creep me out," I crinkled my nose at the thought. They don't have any real emotions! That's just creepy.<br>"What would you do if Kyo was a sociopath?" Rin giggled as she turned around and saw my face.  
>"Run away screaming!" I yelled, imagining Kyo like that. "I think I'd move to America and take you with me."<br>"Then we should change our names!" Rin waved her arms dramatically in the air.  
>"Should we live in the country, or the city?" I giggled, imagining Rin running away from a chicken on a farm in the country.<br>"The city," I heard a voice pop up. I looked at my door to see Tohru, smiling. "I hope I'm not intruding! I just wanted to see if I could help Rin! I'm so sorry if I'm not allowed to! I just thought that, you know, it might be nice to be friends with other girls besides Hana and Uo! Not that I don't appreciate having them as friends-!"  
>"Tohru," I smiled at her, cutting over her little rant. Tohru looked at me with that innocent look on her face. When you look at her like that, you can't help but feel bad that you ever thought slightly mean things about her. Now that I know Kyo doesn't feel for her, I regret thinking anything bad I ever thought about her.<br>"You're welcome to join me. I could use some more help deciding on what she should wear! I haven't even started on the shoes or make-up, or anything really!" Rin sighed, this seemed to be hard for her. I had a lot of clothes due to the fact my father gave me heaps of money just so I would keep away from him, so now I can pay for college and have a nice life. Yeah.. not exactly the best father, but it was a pretty sweet deal anyway.  
>"Olivia?" Tohru tilted her head at me. Rin was waving her hand in front of my face.<br>"Sorry, I went into day dream land. What were you saying?" I gave an innocent smile, having realized I had gotten obsorbed in my thoughts quickly.  
>"It's fine, Livvy," Rin chuckled at me.<br>"I was just wondering if you might know what Kyo's favorite color is," Tohru smiled, picking up some of the clothes on the floor.  
>"Hmm.. I don't think he's told me that, actually. Maybe blue? Blue's a nice color, so maybe he likes it," I shrugged. Kyo and I never really talked about colors, as it's not a very popular conversation to have with someone.<br>"Maybe... do you want me to ask Yuki to see if he might know?" Rin offered. I thought about it; sure he and Kyo are enemies, but if Yuki knew then it'd be better to find out.  
>"Sure, but he might not know. You could always ask Shigure, too, or maybe even Kyo," I suggested.<br>"Okay," Rin nodded, standing up. "I'll ask Yuki and Shigure, and if neither of them can tell me anything useful, then I'll just have to ask Kyo."  
>"Alright, I'll stay here with Olivia and figure out some outfits with her," Tohru smiled at Rin as she waved at us, exiting my room.<br>"So, since Kyo and I are just going to the movies, do you think we could go with something a bit causal but not really fancy?" I sat down on the floor next to Tohru.  
>"Yeah, that sounds perfect. So, maybe a cute top and a skirt? Or even a dress?" Tohru asked.<br>"That sounds good. Even though I love pants, they just wouldn't work on a date. I'm actually going to try to impress Kyo a little," I giggled, thinking about what Kyo would say if I got dressed in a ball gown. Not gonna happen!  
>"I think even when you look your worst, Kyo's impressed. You just have this glow around you all the time that just makes you look wonderful no matter what," Tohru smiled at me as she went through some of my clothes.<br>"Aw, Tohru," I grinned to myself as I went through some of my clothes also. "That's really sweet. Thank you! Now when you and Yuki go on your first date, I'm going to have to tell you something even sweeter, something that'll make you blush bright red and deny again and again."  
>"You're welcome, Olivia. Now, what's your favorite color? I think we should put something that you love in your outfit. That way, the outfit's not just for Kyo, but for you, too," Tohru picked up a dark denim skirt and a light pink top.<br>"Hmm.. I never really thought about it. I love all colors, but I have to say I'm fond of pastel colors. Anything that's light is something that I adore," I laughed at how weird that sounded.  
>"You'd look really pretty in pastel colors. How come you never wear them?" Rin asked as she sauntered inside.<br>"I look better in darker colors," I smiled as she sat down next to me. "So, find out anything worthy of knowing?"  
>"Not really," Rin shrugged. "Kyo doesn't have a favorite color. I think you should wear something that you look good in, something that'll catch his eye. Oh, and Shigure did tell me a story of how Kyo came across a baby bear and started to beat it up."<br>"I agree with Rin," Tohru ignored the last part of Rin's comment, as did I. "You should wear an outfit you want to wear, not just for him."  
>"That's a good idea, guys. Hmm...how about a color scheme of red, white, and black?" I thought about it. I knew I had a cute white lace top, and I always wanted to pair it with a red skirt.<br>"Woo!" Rin grinned. "That'll look amazing on you! And white is a light color, even if it's not pastel, so you'll get to wear a light color. Now.. any ideas on what is what color?"  
>"Hmm.." I thought. I went to my closet and looked through all my clothes, taking out all my black, red, and white clothing.<br>"Okay, you have GOT to let me borrow your clothes sometime," Rin gapped at the amount of clothes that were just those three colors.  
>"How about we all have a girls night once every week? Or two weeks?" I suggested. If we did, we could put on a little fashion show with all my clothes.!<br>"That sounds like fun," Tohru smiled.  
>"It does!" Rin agreed. "We could even put on a little fashion show!"<br>I grinned, "Rin, sometimes the way you can read my mind is scary."  
>"I know," Rin winked at me. I laughed, and sat down across from Tohru and Rin as we started to go through the clothes.<br>"Oh! How about this dress?" Tohru held up a red dress with a white collar.  
>"It's cute, but I don't think I'd wear it to the movies," I told her. Tohru nodded as she eyed the dress, putting it down.<br>"Okay, wait, do you want patterns or just plain kind of stuff?" Rin asked, picking up a black cheetah print skirt.  
>"Hmm.. plain. Lace is fabric though! So don't exclude that!" I giggled as I pulled out a white dress with a black cat that had red eyes on it.<br>"Does that even count as a pattern?" Tohru laughed, looking at it.  
>"Even if it didn't, it's still a definite 'no'!" Rin laughed along with Tohru, grabbing the dress from my hands and tossing it aside.<br>"Why do I even have that?" I asked, giggling at how bad the dress was.  
>"Birthday present?" Rin shrugged. "Hey, this red skirt is really cute."<br>"Oh yeah," I smiled, taking the red pleated skirt from Rin. "I vote yes on this one!"  
>"Me too," Tohru nodded. Rin smiled, showing she agreed.<br>"What about a white top?" Rin asked, looking through the pile for some white shirts.  
>"How about a lace top?" Tohru looked through the white clothes.<br>"There is actually this one top I've wanted to pair with this skirt," I bit my lip, searching for the top.  
>"Well, here's one!" Tohru smiled at me as she pulled out the white lace top. I smiled back and took it from her, placing it on top of the red skirt.<br>"Alright, now for shoes!" I grinned, walking over to my shoes.  
>"I'll go look for some jewelry," Tohru stood up.<br>"I'll go for make-up!" Rin shouted excitedly.  
>"Do you guys like this pair of shoes?" I turned to them, holding my pair of black flats with bows on the front.<br>"Cute," Tohru commented.  
>"Grey eyeshadow? Rin asked, holding up the eyeshadow container.<p>

"Wow," Tohru gasped. "You look like you just stepped out of a storybook!"  
>"She's right, Livvy," Rin gave me a proud smile. "You look wonderful."<br>"Thanks guys," I gave both of them a hug, my pearl bracelet sliding down my wrist a bit.  
>"Tohru?" Rin looked at her. Tohru nodded. "You have a great eye for jewelry. The black necklace is gorgeous! The red bow ring is adorable! I absolutely love the black and white heart earrings and the pearl bracelet!"<br>"Thanks!" Tohru grinned. "You're amazing with make-up! The eyeshadow makes her eyes pop, the pink lipstick looks charming! Not to mention her nails! They're so sparkly!"  
>"Girls," I smiled at both of them. "If you're done with your gushy compliments to each other, what time is it?"<br>"4:32. Only 28 minutes before you leave for your very first date!" Rin gushed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue as she fake cried.  
>"I wonder what Kyo's doing?" I thought aloud.<br>"Probably..." Rin trailed off, shrugging. "Who knows? He could be completely calm or he could be freaking out."  
>"I bet Shigure's giving him a lecture about being good to you," Tohru teased me lightly. I rolled my eyes and laughed, that certainly sounds like something Shigure would do right before our date.<br>"Kyo," I heard Shigure say from downstairs. I shushed Rin and Tohru, and slowly made my way over to the vent. "Are you nervous?"  
>"What kind of question is that?! Of course I'm nervous!" Kyo snapped at Shigure.<br>"Well, you should know that Olivia's probably just as nervous as you. This is your first date, after all. I'm sure Tohru and Rin are up there giving her a pep talk, trying not to remind her that one little mistake could mean the end of things between you two before they even start," Shigure sighed.  
>"Shut up!" Kyo yelled. "I didn't need to have you tell me if I do one stupid thing, Olivia will never talk to me again!"<br>"I never said that," Shigure pointed out. "Anyway, you do know you're actually going to have to be a gentleman on this date, right?"  
>"Of course I do!" Kyo shouted.<br>"So, you're paying for the tickets?" Shigure inquired.  
>"Duh," Kyo responded.<br>"The popcorn?"  
>"Yeah," Kyo sighed, getting bored with the conversation.<br>"Are you going to hold the door open for her?" Shigure asked one final question.  
>"Will you shut up?! I know how to be a gentleman!" Kyo yelled.<br>"Oh, there's a surprise," I heard Yuki comment.  
>"That's it rat boy! You and me, right now!" Kyo barked at him.<br>"That's not a very good idea. Do you really want Olivia to come down and see you so angry when you're going on a date together?"  
>"Damn rat," Kyo muttered.<br>"Now, Kyo, I want Olivia to be home around 8:30. If you both aren't home by then, you're getting locked out and will have to sleep outside. If Olivia comes home alone, I will personally ask Yuki and Rin to hurt you. If Olivia comes home crying or injured, I'll be the one that's hurting you. You be careful with my baby girl. I will not hesitate to hurt you if you do something stupid," Shigure said, probably glaring at Kyo.  
>"Alright, alright, I get it!" Kyo growled.<p>

"Bye Livvy!" Rin waved at me as Kyo and I left the house.  
>"Bye Rinny! Don't try to kill anyone while we're gone!" I waved back at her.<br>"Olivia," Kyo looked at me.  
>"Yeah, Kyo?" I looked back at him. I felt a blush creep onto my face as Kyo took my hand in his as we kept walking.<br>"You look beautiful," Kyo smiled as he began to blush also.  
>"Thank you," I smiled back. "You don't look too shabby yourself."<br>"Why thank you," Kyo rolled his eyes playfully.

"That was a beautiful story," I sighed, wiping my eyes. Kyo chuckled as he looked at me, holding my hand as we left the movie theater.  
>"I guess it wasn't so bad," Kyo teased.<br>"It was amazing!" I giggled, protesting against his comment. We had gone to see Safe Haven, an American movie that was remade in Japan.  
>"I certainly didn't see that ending coming," Kyo shook his head.<br>"The part where I began to cry or the part with violence?" I asked.  
>"The crying part," Kyo chuckled. "Who would've thought that she wasn't really there?"<br>"Rin told me when she saw it with her cousin, they were guessing the storyline the whole time. They both ended up being right about it," I grinned.  
>"Hey, we don't have to be home for another hour, you wanna get some ice cream?" Kyo asked, gesturing to an ice cream place with his free hand.<br>"Sure," I kissed Kyo's cheek before dragging him inside.  
>"What can I get for you?" The man behind the counter asked us.<br>"Vanilla, please," Kyo answered.  
>"And for the pretty little lady?" The man asked, teasing me. I could tell he wasn't hitting on me because of the way he grinned at Kyo as he said it.<br>"I'll have strawberry, please," I smiled at the man, who nodded.  
>"You wanna go on a date next week?" Kyo suddenly asked, looking down at me.<br>"I would love to," I grinned, leaning up and placing a small kiss on Kyo's lips. Kyo kissed back and pulled away slowly, grinning back at me.  
>"Wonderful."<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten

"As long as I'm living here, would it be alright if I told two of my friends where I am? I'm sure they'd really wanna know," Tohru asked Shigure two days later in the morning. "If that's okay."  
>"As long as you don't mention anything about, you know, the zodiac and whatnot, I don't particually mind," Shigure smiled at her. Tohru and I were all ready for school, and Kyo and Yuki hadn't come down yet.<br>"Thanks so much," Tohru bowed to show respect just as Yuki and Kyo entered.  
>"Of course. Now, shouldn't you all be off to school now?" Shigure looked at all of us in turn. I nodded and stood up.<br>"Yeah, we should. Let's go guys," I grabbed my bag and went for the door, my friends following. "Bye Uncle Shigure!"  
>"Bye Olivia! Bye Tohru! Bye Yuki! Bye Kyo!" Shigure responded, waving at us as we left.<p>

"WHAT?" Uo screamed as Tohru told her and Hana at lunch. Rin and I laughed at Uo's reaction, we certainly didn't expect that! "So not only were you living in a tent but now you've moved into Prince Yuki's house?! Seriously?!"  
>"Yes," Tohru answered. "I'm sorry for not saying anything about it sooner, it was a lot that happened, but everything's fine now. And they're all really nice people, so there's nothing to worry about."<br>"This is definitely coming out of the blue. I wonder how well the Prince Yuki fanclub will react to this," Hana commented.  
>"I thought it was strange that you were spending so much time talking to the Prince, Olivia and Orange Top lately. Now I understand," Uo said.<br>"Aw, Uo actually calls me by my name! I feel special," I grinned at Rin, seeing as she was the only one who could hear me.  
>"Perhaps we should have them invite us over," Hana said as she crushed her now empty bag of chips. "I'd like to see for myself whether or not this is a suitable environment for you to be living in."<br>"Hey, that's a great idea. Let's check it out right now," Uo smiled.  
>"I don't think we should just show up unexpectantly. They won't have any snacks," Hana told Uo.<br>"Ooh, good point," Uo stood up, as did Hana. "We'll stay over tomorrow night."  
>"Okay," Tohru smiled, though she -nor I- was expecting that.<br>"Hey, can I stay over too?" Rin asked, poking my thigh.  
>"Sure," I shrugged. "Shigure's starting to miss not having you around all the time."<p>

"High school girls, high school girls. 1,2,3, high school girls," Shigure sang as he cleaned the table. "Ah, I can't help but wonder what kind of girls these friends of Tohru's are."  
>"A yankee," Kyo started.<br>"And a pyshic," I finished, looking up at Kyo, grinning. He and I were sitting together, I was sitting in between his legs as he kept his arms around my waist.  
>"Awww!" Rin teased us as she threw a gummy bear at me. I opened my mouth and caught it, eating it with a victorious smile.<br>"Oh, they're here!" Tohru got up as she heard a knock. "Hi! You're here! I guess you found the house okay?"  
>"No, we got lost," Uo answered.<br>"I'm thinking this was a bad idea," Kyo said.  
>"Just don't do anything stupid," Yuki told him, causing Kyo to growl.<br>"That goes double for you, you damn rat," Kyo looked at him.  
>"Yes, all of us would do well to be careful while they're here. I wonder, if either of these girls were to find out about the family curse, what would happen?" Shigure thought aloud. "What do you think? At the very least, I doubt Tohru would be allowed to stay in this house. Well, either way, something's bound to turn out! Que cera cera!"<br>"You just like hearing yourself talk, don't you?" Yuki asked.  
>"There's a dog," Hana commented, making all of us jump and freak out. "Over there."<br>"Woof woof!" A brown dog barked from the porch. Shigure stood up and looked while Yuki, Kyo and I face-palmed.  
>"Yes, that's a dog!" Shigure answered, smiling.<br>"So, these are my friends. Arisa Uotani, and Sakihana Jima," Tohru introduced Uo and Hana.  
>"Hey," Uo raised a hand.<br>"A pleasure," Hana stated.  
>"Yes, welcome, welcome. Please, make yourselves right at home. I trust you know Olivia and Rin?" Shigure smiled at them.<br>"Yes, we know them," Hana nodded.  
>"Say, it's Shigure, right? So this is your place? So what do you do to pay the rent around here?" Uo asked.<br>"Oh, me? I'm a writer. Well, a novelist, actually," Shigure answered.  
>"Did you say you're a novelist?" Tohru stood up abrutly.<br>"Why the heck are you so surprised?" Uo asked.  
>"This is the first she's heard of it," Hana answered.<br>"Right," Tohru nodded. "I really had no idea."  
>"What was it again? Refined literature, or something?" Yuki asked Shigure.<br>"Uh huh, that's right," Shigure smiled. "This sort of story." Shigure held up a little pink book with two people on the cover. (I have a bad feeling about what it is, but I don't actually know so I think it's better if I never find out.) "Oh, sorry, this is my real work. This over here is just something I did for fun."  
>"So that makes it okay to write that dime store smut?!" Uo shouted.<br>"You're a sicko, you know that!" Kyo yelled, bringing me closer to his chest, resting his head on my shoulder.  
>"What were you thinking?" Yuki asked.<br>"Shigure! That's amazing!" Tohru said, practially sparkling. Yuki, Kyo, Rin and I just stared at her. "I mean, to think that I know someone as important as a novelist!"  
>"Careful, Miss Honda. You don't want to inflate his ego too much," Yuki told her.<br>"Like his head could get any bigger than it already is," Rin laughed as she and Kyo said the same thing. Yes, sadly Rin has been around enough to figure out my uncle does have a rather large ego.  
>"Well, enough about me. Why don't you tell us a little about yourselves? You could start by telling us about how you met Tohru," Shigure suggested.<br>"What? Serious?" Uo asked him.  
>"I'm sure we'd all like to hear," Shigure replied.<br>"I know I do," Rin and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed, we had been doing that more often now.  
>"Right, Yuki? Right, Kyo?" Shigure looked at them for support. They just sighed.<br>"Uo saved me," Tohru said. That caught Yuki's and Kyo's attention. " 'Hey Pinhead! You better not step on those! You-' "  
>"Um.." Rin looked at me, confused. I just nodded, I was confused too. Everyone was.<br>"Wait, let me back up," Tohru restarted. "This one time in middle school, I dropped all my notes in the hall.."  
>"What have I done?" Shigure asked himself.<br>"Yeah, I remember that. I guess I could get a little rough back then," Uo smiled. Back then? Rin and I glanced at each other.  
>"well, you were still a yankee then. Weren't you?" Tohru asked.<br>"Right. I started running with them in the fifth grade?" Uo said, though it came out like a question. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Rin and I all sweatdropped.  
>"You used to wear those masks all the time," Tohru stated.<br>"And I had my eyebrows thinned out and used to wear those long skirts," Uo added.  
>"You're forgetting you do all those things now, Arisa," Hana commented.<br>"I guess you're right," Uo laughed.  
>"That's lovely," Shigure smiled. "She's so, how should I say it? By putting it into words, I'm afraid the nobilalty of it all would only be obscured."<br>"Of what?" Rin asked, confused.  
>"You know, she's so spunky!" Shigure grinned.<br>"You sick bastard," Kyo said after a second of silence.  
>"How sad. Love doomed from the start," Hana was reading the little pink book Shigure wrote.<br>"You'e reading that?" I asked her.  
>"You like that little thing? Oh! I'm flattered! So what do you think?" Shigure asked, going into egotistical mode.<br>"You don't want to know what I think," Hana stared at him, electricity seemingly coming off of her.  
>"Oh? No?" Shigure asked, scared.<br>"But, when is volume two coming out?" Hana asked.  
>"Can we just knock it off with the books?" Uo asked, getting irritated. I zoned out of the world and looked at Rin, who moved to sit besides Kyo and I.<br>"I'm surprised Uo isn't teasing you, Kyo," Rin looked at him.  
>"Maybe that damn Yankee has a bad memory," Kyo offered, smirking.<br>"Or maybe she's waiting to tease you later," I kissed Kyo's cheek, now that he moved his head off of my shoulder.  
>"So, Livvy, is Girls Night going to be next week?" Rin asked.<br>"Yeah, Tohru's looking forward to it. Are you still allowed to come?" I looked at her.  
>"Yeah, I think my parents would honestly be fine if I wanted to move in," Rin chuckled.<br>"They do seem rather laid back," I nodded.  
>"They are, all they care about is me doing well in school and my happiness. Pretty sweet deal, huh?" Rin grinned happily at me.<br>"Totally," I nodded, agreeing with her.


End file.
